rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Exalted: Bright River Chronicles: Session 4
11:16:18: I am not a paranoid person by default but with what I have faced and learned, who cold blame me for taking precautions. With my charm still active, I discretely look around taking i the wondrous spectacle that is creation. Yet I do not allow it to go to my head. Straining my self, I /look/ at the world, willing it to bare it's secretes to me. 11:24:17: Nevertheless, you are sure it can be useful. You gain +2 for the purpose of navigating this building. 11:24:05: Lost: You can see that most of the building is stone (well, it is not really surprising, you guess...). There are traces of magical material, but you aren't sure because, well, they are traces! However, the prize is the Essence pattern at the opposite wall from the Old Realm inscription. It looks like a map of the building, though it is faded. 11:28:40: Spider strolls into the building. 11:28:34: "Well, shall we?" 11:29:52: "Yes, lets. But wait up. Unless you know the pathways inside, let me lead." 11:30:27: "If you insist." 11:30:47: lost Nods and walks in. 11:32:29: ..."I'll make sure Lost doesn't get himself killed by monsters within" 11:32:33: Peerless walks in after Lost 11:36:23: Spider enters as well. 11:36:20: "Alright. The room we are about to enter is a big one. Let us be careful that we may avoid any traps in there." 11:40:56: Lost: Your senses told you there are underground level, but you don't know how to goes there. 11:40:13: This room is the complete opposite of the previous room. For one, there are more furn- err, ruins. They are mostly stones, though there are a couple of alchemically-treated wood - you think. For others, it is /huge/. Also, there are many rusted-metal-thing, looking vaguely like a box, except bigger. 11:40:38: There might be something inside, but honestly, checking them one-by-one would take a really long time. I doubt it would stop you, though. The room stank, though. That's probably what happens if you leave various stuffs and let them age for milennia. There are three exits, not including the way you come. 12:00:20: lost looks at the door and makes a decision. I walk towards the first door and check it for traps and other things. I whisper instructions to my summoned Anuhle so go and scout the room as soon as I open the door. With this, I approach the door and examine it. 12:07:17: Lost: The Anuhle report it is a long corridor, with many rooms in it. Most of the rooms are empty, though there room at the end of the corridor is currently occupied by five person, wearing decent armor, plus one person guarding the door to that room. 12:08:54: Lost: The wood appears.. well, like a wood, but you can see a sign of... something? Hmm. It looks like Starmetal, somehow fused with the wood. Well, maybe this counts as magical material? 12:11:01: "Talk to them, then beat them up?" 12:09:33: "Well, it seems that we have company. At least six people in total. How shall we handle this?" 12:12:23: "Oh and before I forget, this door has been fused with starmetal of all things. Which makes it a priority that we salvage it, given how rare that magical material is. However this will also reveal us to the people inside." 12:14:11: "So shall we try to talk things through Spider, Peerless?" 12:24:50: I think we can salvage it at a later moment 12:26:35: lost walks in behind spider 12:25:56: "Let's talk then." 12:26:00: Spider, you have any Charms that allows you to salvage the door without alerting the people inside? 12:26:17: Spider pushes through the door. 12:34:51: Peerless walks beside Spider 12:36:34: " 12:37:32: "Halt!" The guards stated, readying his sword and shield. "Who are you?" 12:41:02: Spider stomps over to him. "Shouldn't you introduce yourself first?" 12:40:41: "Well, that's rude!" 12:40:59: "Indeed" 12:42:58: "And that's an excuse to be rude?" 12:43:16: "...Who are you?" 12:42:01: "You're the one barging on /our/ operation," the guard narrowed his eyes. 12:42:43: "And your proof of that is....? For all you know we were here first and you are interloping in our business." 12:45:04: "And you /still/ haven't stated your identity. Or intention." he states 12:44:21: "It is none of your concern," he directs it to Peerless. 12:46:09: "I am Larquen Quen and these are my partners. Satisfied?" 12:45:43: "Well, have you?" 12:51:56: The guard rises his eyebrow. "Alright, Larquen Quen. Why are you, and your associates, here?". You can see he relaxes his stance, somewhat. 12:53:53: "Well, we own the place. Have the deeds and everything, so why are you tresspassing?" 12:59:58: "...Deeds? At scavenger land?" the guard exclaim. "But.. no, this is just get discovered... alright, wait here." he further says, before opening the door and entered the room. 13:01:36: Spider quickly produces some paper from a pouch and starts making fake documents! 13:01:50: "Peerless up front. Spider, be in a position to support him. I'll cover any blind spots." 13:06:51: Peerless goes in front of Lost, also shielding Spider from getting discovered by the guards with her shenanigans 13:05:44: "Very well." 13:11:04: Spider strolls through boldly, waving her forged documents and ignoring the plan entirely! 13:12:42: "...that was fast," Peerless whispered. 13:11:55: "...I told you boss, they are suspicious.." the sounds can be heard, as the door is opened. 13:14:00: The guard looks at the Spider, still somewhat wary. Behind him, is.. well, if the person that you've met had top-notch equipment, then this guy have even better equipment. Looks like he's still a mortal, though. 13:14:08: "Lost, prepare for..."hilarity"" he whispered to his companion, never leaving his grip on his daiklave 13:15:06: "I believe that is my question good sir." Spider hmphs sardonically as if mocking the notion of applying the title sir to one such as him. 13:14:27: "So," the captain - let's go with that, "what is the problem here?" 13:14:42: Spider steps forward boldly brandinshing a piece of paper with the print out of sight. 13:16:18: "That doesn't actually answer my question, ma'am." Category:Exalted: Bright River Chronicles